1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to business forms and the like, and may be employed in any one of a wide variety of such forms, tags, labels, tickets, identification cards, and the like being merely some examples of these.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide in such business forms a base sheet or layer, usually adapted to have information printed or written thereon; a transparent protective sheet having an adhesive coating by which it may be secured to base layer; a liner sheet covering the adhesive prior to use; and a carbon sheet or the like overlying the base sheet, whereby information may be written or printed on the base sheet by applying writing or printing pressure to the outermost face of the transparent protective layer.
In use, after the desired information is applied to the base layer, the carbon sheet is removed and then the liner strip on the adhesive layer of the transparent protective sheet must also be removed. Following this, the latter can now be pressed down onto the base layer to laminate the two together.
Other examples of prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,507,659; 2,725,322; 3,501,797; 3,505,140; 3,526,567; 3,582,439; 3,664,910; 3,874,979.